Spencer's Wedding
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: Freddie comes back to Seattle for Spencer's wedding. Will old flames fly or burn out completely? SEDDIE!
1. Freddie's back!

SCCCHHRRREEEECCCCHHHH

_SCCCHHRRREEEECCCCHHHH! _Freddie's cab skidded to a stop.

"Here we are. That'll be 48.85" Freddie didn't move, he was taking in the building, he hadn't been there since he was seventeen. "Uhhh sir…?" Freddie snapped out of it.

"Oh right, uhhh… here's a fifty keep the change." He climbed out and went to the trunk and grabbed a dark green suit case with clothes and a big black camera bag. He was a camera man now, filming movies. iCarly had gone off air three years ago, but he was always behind the camera any ways. He walked into the building.

"Uhhh! People!!" He saw a man with a huge mole

"Lupert? Your still here?"

"nooooo! That was my father! LEEEEAVE!"

'Well it's easy to see were he gets his charming attitude from.' Freddie thought as he went up the elevator, up to the third floor. It was eerie here. Everything was the same, like he had never left.

He went up to the Shay's apartment; there was a big sign that said "NO ADMITENCE EXCEPT ON WEDDING BUSSINESS". He chuckled and knocked

"Spencer! Could you get that?" He recognized the voice as Amy, Spencer's fiancée . Spencer opened the door

"FREDDIE!" He pulled him into a big hug. " IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"  
"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"  
"BECAUSE I AM SO HAPPY!" they pulled away and walked in. The apartment hadn't changed much either. More random objects, sculptures and pictures. Oh, and a girl with dark skin and a humungoues wedding dress.

"Hi Amy, you look amazing," She beamed but motioned angerly to Spencer to cover his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" He hid his face "forgetting, forgetting, forgetting" He ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked as he settled on the couch.

"An old superstition. It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Amy explained placing a crown on her head "does this go?"

"don't ask me ask Carl-"

"OH MY GOSH FREDDIE" Carly had run out of the elevator and hugged Freddie. "Freddie! It's so good to see you! Can you believe Spencer's getting married?" Freddie held up a hand making her stop.

"It's good to see you to Carls! How are things?"

"Things are great, I'm a newsperson now"

"That's perfect! You were always great on iCarly!"

"Thanks, and I'm dating the Nub!"

"The Nub? He asked not understanding

"JAKE!" Carly happily rolled her eyes "Remember when you would always call him a nub?"

"Oh yeah, back when I had that crazy crush on you!

"Carly, does this go?" Amy asked motioning to the crown

"Totally, you look beautiful."

"I'M GETTING HUNGREY! CAN I COME BACK?" Spencer called from his room

"SOON!" Amy called back "well I'm gonna go get undressed." Amy headed towards the bathroom

"NO NO NO NO!! I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!!" the blonde came down wearing an light purple dress that flowed down to the floor. It was strapless and had a white ribbon tied around the waist. Freddie was awestruck by the sight of her. She froze when she saw him.

"sam?" he breathed

"Freddie?"

* * *

dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger!

review !!


	2. About Sam

SCCCHHRRREEEECCCCHHHH

_SCCCHHRRREEEECCCCHHHH! _Freddie's cab skidded to a stop.

"Here we are. That'll be 48.85" Freddie didn't move, he was taking in the building, he hadn't been there since he was seventeen. "Uhhh sir…?" Freddie snapped out of it.

"Oh right, uhhh… here's a fifty keep the change." He climbed out and went to the trunk and grabbed a dark green suit case with clothes and a big black camera bag. He was a camera man now, filming movies. iCarly had gone off air three years ago, but he was always behind the camera any ways. He walked into the building.

"Uhhh! People!!" He saw a man with a huge mole

"Lupert? Your still here?"

"nooooo! That was my father! LEEEEAVE!"

'Well it's easy to see were he gets his charming attitude from.' Freddie thought as he went up the elevator, up to the third floor. It was eerie here. Everything was the same, like he had never left.

He went up to the Shay's apartment; there was a big sign that said "NO ADMITENCE EXCEPT ON WEDDING BUSSINESS". He chuckled and knocked

"Spencer! Could you get that?" He recognized the voice as Amy, Spencer's fiancée . Spencer opened the door

"FREDDIE!" He pulled him into a big hug. " IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"  
"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"  
"BECAUSE I AM SO HAPPY!" they pulled away and walked in. The apartment hadn't changed much either. More random objects, sculptures and pictures. Oh, and a girl with dark skin and a humungoues wedding dress.

"Hi Amy, you look amazing," She beamed but motioned angerly to Spencer to cover his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" He hid his face "forgetting, forgetting, forgetting" He ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked as he settled on the couch.

"An old superstition. It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Amy explained placing a crown on her head "does this go?"

"don't ask me ask Carl-"

"OH MY GOSH FREDDIE" Carly had run out of the elevator and hugged Freddie. "Freddie! It's so good to see you! Can you believe Spencer's getting married?" Freddie held up a hand making her stop.

"It's good to see you to Carls! How are things?"

"Things are great, I'm a newsperson now"

"That's perfect! You were always great on iCarly!"

"Thanks, and I'm dating the Nub!"

"The Nub? He asked not understanding

"JAKE!" Carly happily rolled her eyes "Remember when you would always call him a nub?"

"Oh yeah, back when I had that crazy crush on you!

"Carly, does this go?" Amy asked motioning to the crown

"Totally, you look beautiful."

"I'M GETTING HUNGREY! CAN I COME BACK?" Spencer called from his room

"SOON!" Amy called back "well I'm gonna go get undressed." Amy headed towards the bathroom

"NO NO NO NO!! I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!!" the blonde came down wearing an light purple dress that flowed down to the floor. It was strapless and had a white ribbon tied around the waist. Freddie was awestruck by the sight of her. She froze when she saw him.

"sam?" he breathed

"Freddie?"

"Wow Sam…you-you look…beautiful" He stammered. She rolled her eyes.

"To bad I'm burning it."

"Sam, you are not going to burn that until AFTER Spencer's wedding." Carly sighed "Besides you have it on wrong, the bow goes in the back." She adjusted the white ribbon on Sam's dress.

"CARLY CAN YOU COME HELP ME!" Amy called from the bathroom

"Oh COMEING!" she raced out leaving Freddie and Sam alone. They stood in an awkward silence for awhile. Then Freddie broke the ice "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"I could ask the same you the same question." She said. He looked taken aback

"wh-what do you mean."

" Freddie, you disappeared! You never came to any of the iCarly reunions, all six!"

"Six? We've only been off for three years." She sighed and looked at the floor her hair fell over her face.

"We've been off for six years Freddie."

"Whoa! Princeton was just such a blurr to me."

"You never called or emailed."

"I didn't know you wanted me to." Sam looked up with a sad look on her face.

" well…whatever. I've got to get to the bakery" She started up stairs.

"Still an eating machine I see." He sid with a small smile,"

"No" she returned the smile "I'm a chef." He chuckled 'perfect for her' he thought.

Sam cam back down looking much more like Sam. Dark brown capris, an open plaid shirt over a gray shirt.

"Well, I'll see you later Freddie, tell Carly I left. K?"

"Sure, I can do that." She opened the door and turned


	3. Complications

**Dear everyone!! Thanks for the reviews and I am so sorry about the big gap between updates! I kinda got into other things... But please still review!**

**-**

Sam walked into the bakery dragging her feet.

"Hello Miss. Sam! Do you want me to close up the bakery now?" An Asian girl a bit younger then Sam asked. Sam rolled her eyes and nodded. That was Sophia her new employee. Everybody from the Tèo family called her "Miss. Sam". Normally she didn't mind but today she just didn't want to hear it. She went straight to the freezer and pulled out a tub of double chocolate chunk ice cream. Before she could start to dig in her phone began to ring.

" h'lo?" She asked .

"You know getting ice cream on your cell phone might cause some problems later." A familiar voice said with a half laugh.

"What do you want Carly?" Sam whined out.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok?" But she already knew the answer to that.

"Freddie's back."

"So the dork finally decided to show up! Big deal!"

"Sam come on, talk to me. I know this must bother you. I mean her never came when you invited him to the Grand Opening of your shop. You cried for awhile."

"That was because I had a black eye." Sam spat. She remembered that day all to well. She had cried when he didn't show up. Hell Gibby showed up for Christ's sake! "Look Carly I know you're just trying to help-"

"Then let me!" Carly sighed. "Sam, even though you never said anything, I could tell you liked him. And it hurt all of us when he never responded. But he's here now. Make the best of it!"

"I don't care that he's here! I was perfectly fine when he was gone. I have a good job, a nice apartment, and...and...and" Sam was stiffing a sob. The tears burst from here eyes. "He disappeared Carls! Disappeared! I just got used to the fact that he's never coming back when he pops up out of the blue!"

"I know Sam." Carly waited for Sam to let out all of her emotion before she said in a calm voice "You should talk to Freddie."

"No way! I am not talking to him."

"Look ,it'd be good for your relationship-"

"Freddie and I don't have a relationship. We never did. Bye Carly, see you tomorrow"

"Sam wait-" But the line was dead. Carly let out another sad sigh. Sam could be so hard headed some times.

-

"Call Freddie. Ha! Like I'd ever do that. He's just a dirty rotten no good dork. He doesn't even deserve it."She thought to her self.

-

"Wow, Sam." Freddie was at his hotel and imagined her. She was different-but the same. She was taller now, her normally wild curly hair had been tamed but she still had that evil glint in her eyes. He flopped down on his bed.

_You completely disappeared Freddie!_ Those words rung in his ears. He had been gone for such a long time. Did he seriously think Sam would have waited for him? When he left Seattle to go to Princeton he remembered what had happened:

"_Hey Freddie!" Sam yelled. He turned to see her running towards him. She didn't stop running until she was hugging him. "Bye Freddie. You'd better send emails!" She said pretty much to his shoulder because she was hugging._

"_I will."_

"_You better not miss an iCarly reunion ya hear!"_

"_Not for the world."_

"_Freddie" She finally broke the hug and looked at him. "I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too. I'll miss all of my friends here."_ Friends! Freddie mentally kicked himself for the millionth time. He had blown it. He knew it. Sam hated him again and this time she had a right to. He picked up his phone. He scrolled threw the contacts when he saw: Sam's cell:) and Sam's Apartment ;). Carly must have added them in. He called her apartment. It rang for a bit but then an unfamiliar man's voice answered.

"Hello? Is this Carly again?" a voice slurred.

"Um no. This is Freddie is Sam there?" Who the heck was this guy?

"No." The voice sounded angry.

"Um can you leave a message for me?"

"No. I can't. Sam doesn't want you to call her anymore." He said furiously. Freddie felt a horrible uneasiness in his stomach.

"Well are you sure about-"

"Yes. If she doesn't want to see you _ever_."

"But, I mean, who are you anyway?"

"Goodbye." And he hung up. Freddie slammed down the receiver. It was like that stupid movie his friend had to force him to see. One guy knows some big old secret and then the entire movie turns into an action packed soap opera. He was sick of drama. Just sick of it. He clicked on Sam's cell.

-

"Hello." Sam said hurriedly like she was running late on an errand.

"Hi Sam. It's Freddie." She nearly dropped the phone. "Look I called your apartment and-"

"How did you get my number?"

"Carly put it in my phone." Sam rolled her eyes. Well that was oddly convenient.

"And they call me evil." Freddie almost laughed but he had a question on his mind.

"Um, somebody answered your phone." Sam froze. "I kind of wanted to know who he was..."  
"What did he say to you? Was he drunk? What did he say!" She began to sound panicked.

"He sounded drunk, he told me never to call you again." Sam took in a deep breath. She had to tell him sooner or later.

:"Freddie..." She didn't finish. She couldn't. Her damn battery died.

"Sam? Sam? Who was that? Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked into the phone. No one responded.

Sorry this user's phone is dead." The automatic voice said. Freddie swore and hung up his phone. He really had wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her.

**Cliffhanger yet again! God I'm horrible I leave you waiting for months then BOOM another cliffie. Review even though I am awful.**


	4. The face behind the voice

**Hey guys! Some one wanted to know what Amy looked like so there'll be a lot about her in this chappie. (BTW I'm total Dan and own iCarly)**

"Damn cell phone." Sam muttered to her self as she entered her apartment building. The doorman didn't look up from his magazine but he did say.

"Honey, Your boyfriends pissed off!" Sam looked worried. Her doorman, Collin, had been her friend for awhile and knew what pissed off boyfriend meant to most people, and what pissed off boyfriend meant to _her._ She fumbled with her key and opened her door. She walked inside to see beer bottles all over the kitchen floor and the phone smashed to pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed picking up all of the random wires and bits plastic. Jonah, who had been waiting for her stood up and angrily grabbed the phone from her.

"This." He shook the phone parts. "Is what happens to people when the give out their numbers to people when they _HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_"

"Jonah what the heck are you talking about?" He glared at her and threw he phone bits back at her. She ducked but the plates behind her weren't so lucky.

"FREDDIE CALLED HERE! WHY?" He grabbed her and pulled her close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look, he just came back for Spencer's wedding. Carly gave him my number in case he…he had some questions about it." She hoped he'd by that. He took over protective boyfriend to a new (scary) level.

"I hate him. You hate him. If you ever see him again I'll have to kill him." He said darkly. He let go of her and sat back down on the coach.

"Why?" She asked standing over him. She tried not to look concerned, that would cause some problems.

"Because you hate him, you don't like seeing him. I love you so I'll kill him. That way you won't have to be around him."

"Jonah, your drunk. You don't mean that. I don't want you to kill him!"

"Why?!"

"Because, he…used to be my friend. And he's Carly's friend." HE looked at her suspiciously. "Plus y-you could go to jail for that! I-I don't want you in jail." He looked at her like he believed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her on to his lap.

"Your right. I won't kill him. You'd miss me too much right?" She fidgeted a bit so she had scooted off hi lap but was still cuddled next to him. She wanted to leave and be alone. But that was nearly impossible with Jonah around

"Right." He picked up the beer bottle that was next to him. He tossed it off as soon as he realized it was empty. Sam winced as it broke; she hated cleaning up all of his messes.

"I love you." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest very quickly and forcefully. She could have gotten whiplash from it. She was silent for a moment. He loosened his arm and brought his face to her neck, then his whispered into her ear. "Sam?"

"I love you too."

-

"Ok do we have all of the bridesmaid dresses?" Amy asked Carly who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, the rainbow theme is brilliant by the way." Amy beamed. She had asked seven girls to be the bridesmaids and instead of one dress color they were all going to be on color of the rainbow. Carly would be wearing an orange dress because the maid of honor was Amy's little sister Janine. Janine looked much better in the red dress anyway. It complemented her dark skin.

"Um, how about the reception food?"

"First we'll have salads, then the choice of chicken, sushi, or steak. After that Spencer will let everybody try his spaghetti tacos."

"Spaghetti is one of the six romantic foods." Amy said laughing.

"Then for dessert, we have fruit salad and cheesecake. Delivered by the Cheesecake Warehouse" Amy gave her a concerned look. "Don't worry I only ordered two!"

"And the wedding cake." Amy added hoping nothing had gone wrong with the wedding cake.

"Sam's still working on it. She's trying to make it look like a sculpture." Carly explained. Amy smiled. She had met Spencer at his art class. He had called her his "best and prettiest student." Their relationship had been hard. She was black, he was white. For some stupid reason people had a problem with that.

"So, what else do we have to do?" Carly asked interrupting her train of thought.

"We have to book a hair stylist for the bridesmaid's hair and my hair of course, gets spa treatments. Plan the bachelorette party…"

"Wow that's a lot." Carly said.

"Yeah well, I can handle all of the hair/ spa stuff. My aunt works for Avalon."

"You have the coolest family. I can plan your party." Amy hugged her.

"I am so glad you're going to be my little sister."

-

Freddie had a lot on his mind. He was thinking about Sam, did she still hate him? If she did could he change that? Who was that in Sam's apartment? A stalker? A crazy friend? A…a boyfriend? And to top it all of he had to film Spencer's wedding!

"I need juice." He groaned. He looked in his hotel's mini fridge.

"Seven bucks for juice!?" He yelled. He should have stayed at a Sunset Inn! "To Groovy Smoothie it is!" He decided to walk there; it had been awhile since he was at the Seattle Mall. He remembered when he went there with Sam and Carly.

"_This is such a girly store!" He and Sam yelled at the same time. They looked at each other. _

"_Um, come on Carls let's not make Freddie lose the little dignity he has left!"_

"_Yeah!...HEY!" _

"_Come on you guys; let's not fight while we're in Glitter Glow!" Sam fake gagged at the mention of the store. _

"_It wouldn't hurt you to be more girly Sam!" Carly told her a bit annoyed. She quickly brightened. "I've got an idea! Let's give you a make over!" Sam looked horrified._

"_No way!"_

"_Come on Sam!" Carly gave her a puppy dog face. Sam rolled her eyes and thought about it._

"_One condition. Freddie can't laugh or say anything about. He has to treat me like I'm still wearing this." He looked shocked. Since when did Sam care what he thought about?_

"Um, dude?" The teen that worked at groovy smoothie got his attention.

"Oh, sorry! Um I'll have a banana chocolate smoothie and a strawberry splash swirl with no chunks."

"For your girlfriend?" The teen asked curiously. It was a very specific order.

"Um something like that." He grabbed them both. He took out his cell phone and called Sam.

"Um hey Sam."

"What do you want…Carly"

"Carly?"

"You want me to come over to your house and talk to me about the cake?"

"Um…I got you a smoothie."

"K' bye!" She hung up. What the heck was that about?

'I guess I'll have to go to Carly's house to find out.' He thought.

**Rather short. And not a lot of Seddie but the next chappie will be filled with it! Review please!**


	5. Explanations

Freddie walked into the Shay's apartment. He saw Sam sitting on the couch. She had been crying.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" He said exasperated. HE had gotten little to no sleep last night. She turned to away and quickly dried her face.

"Can I have my smoothie first?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful. Freddie almost bought it to. He handed her her smoothie. She took a long, long, looooooong sip. It was probably the longest wait Freddie had had in his life. She finally finished and put the smoothie on the table. She didn't look at Freddie.

"Why'd you call me?" She asked in a small voice he had never heard her use. He went closer to her on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk to you." She moved away from him again. She wiped her eyes while they started to tear up again.

"Why? Why now? Why couldn't you have just, just stayed away from me." Freddie moved near her again, and put his arm around her so she wouldn't run away again. He took a deep breath and said.

"I couldn't." She looked at him confused. "I couldn't stay away from you Sam. I tried for four years. It was hell." He touched her cheek and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Then why did you leave?" Anger and sadness were welling up in her voice. "If you hated being away why didn't you come back!" She moved so his arm fell off her. He tried to say something but he didn't know how to say it. Sam didn't wipe her eyes this time, she let the tears flow.

"Sam, I thought you hated me." She looked at him with watery eyes. It killed him seeing her like this. "I thought you never wanted to see me again. So a forced myself to stay away. But Sam, I-I" He stood up and gentaly kissed her. "I love you." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't remember how long I wanted to hear you say that." She kissed him back. But she suddenly pulled away.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Jonah." She said. "My boyfriend. I'm doing exactly what he did." Freddie looked at her with understanding.

"Sam I know how bad that was for you, but that was when you were fourteen! It doesn't mat-"

"I'm dating him _now_." Freddie's heart nearly broke in two. The voice-Jonah. The threat-Jonah. It made sense.

"But if you-but I-and he-what?" He stammered. This was NOT happening.

"I started dating Jonah a year ago. But you have to believe me I don't love him. But he's-he's really protective of me and if I left him." She let out a visible shudder. Freddie held her in his arms. She didn't need to say the rest. Jonah would hurt her. And him. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Couldn't you just-"

"No." She said her voice void of all emotion. Freddie felt very uneasy. Having all of this happen to him was a lot to take in. What was going to happen?  
"Sam, what's going to happen to us? Can't you just tell him to back off?" She gave out a sigh.

"Don't you remember him at all? He's nothing but a bully! He wouldn't leave until he's satisfied with what he has and wants more! He won't back off because I can't make him! He's humongous Freddie!" Sam began to cry again. She had finally let out all of her emotions that had been bottled up for a year. She was tired of everything. Freddie let her lay on his lap while she cried. He stroked he hair. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew better. He stroked her arm and found a bruise she winced with pain.

"Sam…" He started but he was too afraid to ask.

Carly heard Sam crying, she rushed in to she her two friends on the couch, one in tears, the other comforting her. Sam looked up she tried to stop the rush of tears.

"Sorry." She hiccupped. "I'll go." She stood up but Freddie and Carly immediately yelled

"NO!" Carly put her arm around her friend. Sam sniffed and tried to gain composure.

"It's ok Carl. Really. I-I just need to get back to the bakery." Freddie felt sick. He couldn't believe this was happening to Sam. To him. And the fact that Carly-her best friend- didn't even know…he shuddered. Sam looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew what she wanted-him not to tell. Sam forced a smile.

"I'll call you when the cakes done 'k?" She picked up her smoothie and left after Carly nodded. Freddie watched her go, he felt like crying. Carly looked at him.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. Freddie looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked. A horrible lie on his part. Carly looked angry. She hardly ever got angry with anyone. Freddie knew he was in trouble.

"I mean, I come home with you here and Sam crying! What did you do? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing I-"

"Don't tell me nothing! Sam doesn't cry about nothing!" Carly was breathing hard from all of her yelling. She stopped and looked at Freddie with apologetic eyes. "Freddie, I'm sorry." Freddie put his arm around her.

"It's ok Carls. But you have to believe me-I didn't do anything to hurt Sam." She looked at him. It was clear between the two of them that's all he would say. She nodded and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Hey want to stay over for dinner? Spencer's making breakfast for dinner!" Carly asked trying to resume the cheerful girl she usually was. Freddie nodded.

-

"Makin food makin food makin food for people to eat!" Spencer sang out happily while he scrambled some eggs. Freddie was looking out the window. There was only one thing on his mind. Sam. He should have told Carly, or the police! What could he do? He couldn't be with Sam. They couldn't sneak around behind Jonah's back, not only would that send them both on a guilt trip but if he found out Sam would pay the consequences.

-

Sam lie in her bed. She could hear Jonah screaming at the TV; she felt disgust well up in the pit of her stomach. Why had she picked him? He walked into the room. Her entire body froze out of fear. What was he going to do? Luckily he laid down and went to sleep. She relaxed. What had happened to the tougher then everybody girl she used to be? He put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and wished it was Freddie's.

**Wow, sad chapter. Please review, I'm sorry for the wait I really am!**


	6. Sam's shop

**After officially doing nothing to do with seddie this summer I've decided to hop back aboard the Seddie Wagon. I've been working on my TDI fic (check it, out I finally finished!) so no time for this! This is supposed to be an apology...I fail.**

"Sam something's wrong." Her best friend Carly told her. Sam was working in her kitchen at Puckett's Pastries. She was putting the finishing touches on Spencer and Amy's cake.

"I know, these flowers look like turtles!" Sam said trying to shake of the questions Carly was going to ask with a joke. Carly shook her head.

"Not about the cake! Something's wrong with you."

"No there's not." Sam snapped. She said it harsher then she meant to. "Carls I'm just a little stressed about everything."

"Is that why you were crying last night?" She asked softly. Sam was silent.

"Sam?"

"No, yes, I mean." She took a breath. "Freddie being here made everything a lot more complicated then it should be." Carly nodded. Believing her.

"Now, about the bride's maid dress..."

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Why not? It's pretty!"

"It makes me look like a petunia!"

"A petunia?"

"Yes. A purple petunia."

"Can petunia's even come in purple?"

"I don't know!"  
"Then why did you say so?" But by then the two had burst out laughing. But the guilt of lying hadn't left Sam.

-

"So let me get this straight, you liked her in high school, but then she was mad at you for leaving for college a year early, now you like her again but she has a boyfriend, but she kissed you anyway." Freddie had explained his entire story to his Princeton friend Wesley.

"Chick flick much?" Freddie nodded.

"But worst because it's _not_ a chick flick. If it was I would end up with Sam." He said miserably.

"Hey hey hey! Let's not give up hope yet, you've still got a shot." Wesley tried. Freddie gave him a look. "Ok half a shot. But I think that you need to just sleep, film the wedding collect the pay, then figure this out."

"I wish I could."

"Dude, you need to get some sleep, I can see your bags through the webcam!" Wesley laughed. Freddie chuckled.

"Bye Wesley."

"See ya Freddo." Freddie turned off the webcam. He opened the complementary news paper and began to read. He noticed an advertisement for Sam's bakery.

"Start the day with Puckett's Pastries. Hm." He looked at the clock. "It's almost noon, bout time I started my day."

He walked by the shop, it was a pretty nice place. A small red building with a neon Puckett's Pastries with dancing doughnuts. He walked and looked into the window. He saw Sam working at the register.

_He's not coming in here is he?_ She thought and her heart began to race. He raised his hand in hello then kept on walking. She held her hand up and waved it too. After he left she realized she hadn't put it down. He looked in the window again coming back from the other side. She quickly slapped her hand down.

"What is he doing?" She murmured. And once again he walked away. After a few moments and he hadn't returned Sam went over to the window to see if he was coming back. But before she got there he was walking by again, but this time he was walking like an Egyptian! She began to laugh hysterically. He walked inside.

"Can I hahahahaha, sorry but hahahaha, Can I help you?" She asked gasping for breath.

"Well I'm looking to start my day the right way." He said quoting the message on the window. She looked at the clock.

"Uh, it's twelve thirty!" He stared at her for a moment.

"Your point?"

"Dork." She said playfully. The two walked over to the display table.

"Wow Sam did you make all of these?" He asked drooling a bit. Doughnuts dotted with sprinkles, chocolate cakes, cream puffs, cupcakes, coffee cakes and it all looked delicious. Sam blushed a little.

"Well ya know, Sonia and Sophia make some."

"Well I'd like whatever you made yourself." He said as she walked to the other side of the display table.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Of course it does!" HE said in mock shock. She rolls her eyes.

"Weeeellllllll" She tapped her chin.

"Don't leave me hangin'" He said trying to sound ghetto. She gave him a look. "I apologize." The two began to laugh.

"Ok Freddork, I made the apple tarts."

"I'll have an apple tart ma'am." She could feel her cheeks turning a little pink. She reached down and pulled out an apple tart and put it on a plate.

"Here you go sir." She handed him a plate then jumped up on the counter and began to eat one herself.

"Are you allowed to do that?" The forever rule abiding boy asked.

"Freddie. I OWN THIS PLACE!" She shouted flinging her arms out. Freddie turned red.

"Oh yeah. Sorry it's just so hard to believe that you own this place!" Sam looked hurt and gave him a little glare.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Freddie looked panicked and covered his mouth.

"Oh god, I didn't mean-Sam I-I just"

"Spit it out!"

"I just never pictured you as a baker, that's all. I mean I new you'd do something besides a webshow but never a baker." He explained quickly. Sam remained silent. _Uh oh_ Freddie thought. _She's angry at me. I blew it. AGAIN. I have got to be the world's biggest idiot!_

"Well I guess that's true I didn't exactly run around taking cooking classes. Well I did once in eight grade, but that was so I could eat."

"And you're so good at it!" Freddie laughed.

"I know." She took another bite of the apple tart.

"Hey you know what goes good with apple tart?" Freddie said as he finished his.

"I dunno what?

"Ice cream." Sam nodded; apples and ice cream did go good together. "You wanna get some?"

"Excuse me?" She asked

" Do you want to get some ice cream." Sam's heart went into overdrive, her stomach filled with butterflies, and her head was filled with ABBA and unicorns.

"Yeah, we should get some." Freddie grabbed her hand and ran out of the store. He had missed this and so had Sam.

**Ahh yes the much needed fluff. This is a very un fluffy story. I do miss writing fluff.**

**Please review, if any fans still want to read this.**


End file.
